


Helping Hands

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's hurt; he can't use his hands-at all<br/>Danny helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

“Goddamn monsoon season,” Danny cursed as he slid the last of the dinner dishes into the dishwasher. Suddenly as if orchestrated to piss him off even more, the entire sky lit up. He leaned in over the sink, pressing his forehead against the window to get a better look. Shit. The way the palms were bent over the lanai guaranteed the storm rolling in meant business.

So much for his plan to get Steve outside tonight for a little change of scenery.

Frustrated and feeling angry even though he knew he shouldn't be, he slammed the dishwasher shut.

It was definitely time for plan B.

Since Steve had started refusing pain meds days ago, there was no reason he couldn’t partake of a little liquid refreshment-right? Grabbing two beers from the fridge and feeling suddenly re-energized Danny hurried back to the family room.

Bless the big guy’s damn heart.

There he was-right where he’d left him, tucked in the corner of the couch, staring at the TV with his feet propped on the coffee table and his bandaged hands resting on his bare chest. It looked like he was watching the game but Danny knew better. Watching anything at all would be pretty hard to pull off given his half lidded, barely focused eyes. Careful not to jostle the couch when he sat down, Danny held out a beer. “So, Steven, seeing as it’s Saturday night and I got no Daddy duties. I thought we’d down a few cold ones. What do you say?”

“No thanks.” Steve didn't even bother looking over. “I’m good.”

“You’re good? Really? Come on babe you and I both know that’s not true. Here, take a sip. I’m thinking a little buzz might be just what you need to get out of this funk.”

The frown Steve gave Danny bordered on scary but only for the second it lasted. “First of all,” he said as his expression softened, “I’m not in a funk. And second of all- a little buzz?” The huff and headshake he gave Danny pretty much said it all but just to be sure he added, “That’s going to be tough to pull off seeing as I can’t even hold a bottle.”

“That’s what yours truly is here for.”

Instead of answering, Steve gave Danny a nice-try kind of a sigh. There’d been a lot of them coming from him recently but none of them including the one just now, ever had even a hint of pity party to it. That fact alone made Danny more determined than ever, “Come on, Steve, just one sip.”

“No thanks, like I said, I’m good.”

“Come on-so what if I have to hold the bottle for you? Go ahead, take a sip.”

“No, D. I really don’t want any.”

“Why? What harm could a little beer do?”

Steve’s answer was barely above a whisper, “It’s not the beer, it’s just that I really hate... this.” He held up his bandaged hands, looking at them and then at Danny and then shaking his head.

_Oh man. You and me both babe._

Danny took a deep breath.

Talk about a tough gig.

Trying to keep his partner's spirits up when he was pretty much an invalid was damn tricky territory. Praying for a little support from any and every God who might be listening, he took his first shaky step. “Of course you hate this. This- _this_ is 360 degrees from the way a guy like you rolls.” It seemed like Steve was listening so Danny kept going. “Being dependent on me like this has to be hell for you. Christ, I’d be totally bonkers by now if I was you.” Danny reached over and squeezed Steve’s thigh, “The good news is it’s only going to be for a little while longer- two weeks tops according to your doc.”

“Yeah.”

That’s all he said. Just ‘Yeah.’

It was a pretty hollow sounding yeah.

“Okay, okay. So two more weeks of this sucks and believe me babe, I am sorry you have to go through it. At the same time I’m also incredibly proud, as in hero worship kind of proud of you for what you did.”

“I did what anyone would have done.”

“Oh really? You pulled a woman out of a car that was in flames- no make that a car that was a fucking inferno. Trust me there was no one lined up behind you.”

“I couldn’t let her die Danny.”

“I know and that’s what makes me fervently love and hate you at the exact same time.” Danny sat Steve’s bottle on the coffee table and took a long swig from his. “And just for the record, I want you to know I don’t mind doing any of what I’m doing for you. Honestly I don’t. I just wish it didn’t bother you so much. Hell, we live together; we screw each other; it sure as hell should be okay if one of us has to feed or wipe or whatever the other one.”

“You wouldn’t be embarrassed if the tables were turned?”

Danny took another sip while he thought about it. “Honestly? Yeah sure at first I’d flinch a little, who wouldn’t? But then I’d ask myself what choice I had and I’d get over it. I know I’d sure as hell rather have you and not some Rent-a-Nurse tending to my delicate parts.”

That got an amused little huff out of Steve, which made Danny’s face light up, “What was that? Did I just see a hint of a smile?”

“Maybe.”

“Well that’s good. In fact that’s great. So how about you take a sip of this and maybe we can get a real teeth-bared/cheeks-dimpled smile out of you by the end of the night?” Not waiting for an answer, Danny held Steve’s beer up to his mouth. “Come on babe, just one sip.”  
_____~______

_Many more sips later and halfway into a movie Danny had dug out of his private collection-_

“Oh shit look!” Danny squealed, slamming his beer down on the coffee table and looking over at Steve with a delighted, dirty grin, “Can you believe it?”

“Whoa.” Steve reared back with a ridiculously cute frown, “Now that’s what I call an intense job interview.”

“Yeah, really. Oh God! Now look. Are they going to measure the poor guys bits and pieces?”

“Yes they are!” Steve sat up to get a closer look at the very handsome, very naked man on the screen. “And it looks like he’s having a little reaction to all the attention.”

“A little!” Danny laughed, sipping his beer and finally feeling the knot his chest loosen up. Suddenly he remembered his very important duty. “Opps sorry here you go, buddy.”

As he had been doing soon after his first few reluctant sips, Steve obediently opened his mouth when the bottle came toward it. After a long, appreciative guzzle he pulled back just slightly and Danny immediately lowered the bottle.

Their technique was flawless.

Danny had no idea why Steve had suddenly agreed to throw back a few beers but he was damn glad he had. And since the guy had only picked at his dinner, the frosty cold Longboards he was downing were quickly doing a damn good job of relaxing him.

“Thanks, D,” Steve said licking his lips. Then, pushing out his gut to achieve maximum volume, he let loose a rumbling, multi-register belch that would have made any fifteen year-old boy proud.

“Well excuse you, Commander No Manners!”

“Excuse yourself.”

“Excuse myself? Why? I’m not the one making the damn windows rattle.”

The loopy smirk Steve flashed at Danny was full of self-satisfaction. Sprawled on the couch the way he was with his hair mussed and his sweat pants riding low on his hips he looked the most relaxed he had since he’d come home from the hospital.

“You know what I think?” Danny asked, not waiting for an answer, “I think someone is feeling no pain.”

Steve knitted his eyebrows as if he was considering a very far-fetched possibility but then smiled broadly. “As a matter of fact,” he said, “I am feelin’ pretty damn good.”

“You are? Well I’m glad to hear it. Here- go ahead- kill this one.”

No problem there.

Steve greedily guzzled what was left in the bottle Danny held up for him. After he did, he looked over with a devious grin. “Guess wha’ Danno?”

“What babe?”

“I gotta pee.”

Like it was the best and funniest news he’d heard in ages Danny lurched forward and slapped his leg, “You gotta pee?”

Looking very proud, Steve answered, “I do indeed.”

“Well then let’s get you to the little boys’ room post haste.”

“Post wha?”

“Your heard me. Post haste. Here let me help you.” Danny planted his feet between Steve’s; grabbed him around the waist and tugged him up. Given the amount of beer in both their bellies it was a clumsier effort than previous ones and they both had to take several quick shuffling steps to keep from flopping back down on the couch. “Okay bud-dy,” Danny slurred, pointing Steve in the general direction of the bathroom, “Let’s get you to the can.”

“Can?” Steve asked. Then arching his eyebrows and giving Danny a crazy, naughty look, “Can you?”

“Can I what?”

“You know. Can you-can you do the _Can-Can_?”

Okay that was it. Danny was a goner. Staring at his partner in disbelief he watched him do a cautious but very respectable rendition of the dance made famous at the Folies Bergere. The straight face Steve somehow managed to maintain while he carefully shuffled and kicked was what really clenched it. Poor Danny was laughing so hard he had to bend over and grab his knees to get his breath. “Oh fu…ck!” he gasped as Steve slowly can-can-ed his way down the hallway, “Stop! You’re… killing me!”

“What?” Steve deadpanned, hands held protectively against his bare chest and bent leg ready for another kick. “You don’t like my dance?”

“Au contraire... babe,” Danny gasped. “I love it but it’s... killing me. Stop, I mean it!” Wiping tears from his eyes Danny stared at Steve like he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing. He didn’t. The transformation that a few beers and a hilarious porn flick had worked was truly remarkable.

“Whatever you say,” Steve shrugged stopping at the bathroom door and waiting for Danny to open it. When Danny just stood there, shaking his head and giggling, Steve’s expression turned serious, “Come on D, I really got to go.”

“Okay, okay. Hold your horses." Danny opened the door and ushered him inside but was still chuckling and not really paying attention.

“Hurry Danny-I gotta go now!”

“Okay. I hear ya, pal." Finally, Danny moved fast, pulling Steve’s sweats and underwear down just enough to free his eager beaver, not so little soldier. “Go ahead and let’er rip,” he told him as he aimed him at the toilet, “I got ya.”

Talk about teamwork.

.  
_____~_____

After a long, grateful pee Steve waited patiently for Danny to give him a few shakes and then tuck him back in his briefs and pull up his sweats. Instead Danny tucked him into his briefs and then asked, “So how about we just get you out of these sweats since I’ve got to change that bandage?”

They both looked down at Steve’s right leg. If they weren’t as buzzed as they were, it might have been a mood kill. Instead Steve just shrugged and said, “Fine by me.”

“Okay then, hold still.”

“Hey,” Steve said as soon as Danny started pulling his sweats down the rest of the way. “This reminds me of that movie.”

“Oh it does? Well let me remind you what your doctor said- here, step out-that’s it. And I quote, “Absolutely no strenuous activity until the bandages come off.”

Wincing a little and now definitely mentally redirected by what he was seeing, Steve frowned at the bandage encircling his thigh. “Jesus. I can’t believe they needed to take that much skin.”

“Well believe it. Your hands were a mess. You’re lucky they could be skin grafted. Now come on. Let’s get you up to bed.”

Steve's smile came back and his eyes sparkled naughtily, “No, no, no, Danno. Remember? No strenuous activity.”

“Would you just get your ass moving?”

“Be patient-I’m injured y’know?”

“Not as injured as you’re gonna be if you don’t get a move on.”

“Okay, okay, I'm going.” As Steve moved down the hall his ass did that amazing little rippling thing with each step.

Following behind him Danny shook his head and bit his lip.

God help me.

_______~_______

Once they were upstairs Danny headed to the clothes hamper to drop off Steve’s sweats and Steve padded into the bathroom to wait at the sink. As soon as Danny slid into place beside him they fell into their well-practiced routine. Without a word, Danny turned on the cold water, wet Steve’s toothbrush and squeezed out a strip of toothpaste. On cue Steve opened his mouth. Instead of the pained look he usually had while Danny brushed his teeth for him, he seemed to thoroughly enjoy the process and made a different comical face each time Danny moved the brush to a different part of his mouth. When it was time to spit, he did it with exuberance then gave Danny a loopy grin, “How they look, D? All clean?”

“Yeah you knucklehead-they’re all clean. Here take a sip of water.”

Steve dutifully sipped, swished, spit, and let Danny dry his face. For some reason he found it necessary to make more comical faces as Danny gently applied ointment to the areas that had been singed by the fire.

“How about you quit being such a wise guy and go get in bed?”

“Wise guy? Wha’you mean?”

Giving him a exasperated sigh, Danny slipped the towel he was holding over the rack by the sink and headed into their bedroom to pull the covers down. “You know what I mean," he said over his shoulder, "Come on and get your sexy ass over here before I smack it.”

Steve did as he was told, but, as he walked toward the bed he looked over his shoulder trying to get a look at his backside, “So ya’ think my ass is sexy?”

“I think your ass is going to meet my hand if you don’t get in this bed.”

“Oh oh- that sounds bad.”

“I mean it Steve-get in bed, now.”

“Aye aye!”

_Could anyone make a salute look sexier?_

______~______

Grateful for a little time away from his far too sexy partner, Danny went to collect what he would need to change his bandage. As he headed back into their bedroom he stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath-

_God help him._

No other man on the planet could have a leg and both hands swathed in bandages and still manage to look so incredibly sexy. Lying on their bed in just his undies with legs akimbo and toes lazily wiggling back and forth, Steve looked too deliciously fuckable for words. Hearing the doctor’s warning echo in his head, Danny forced himself to stay where he was and take a few more deep breaths.

Yes Steve’s eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep but his busy toes and that distinct bulge under the front panel of his briefs promised he was still very much awake.

_Careful._

“Okay Princess, let’s get this over with.” Danny said when he finally dared to venture over to the bed. Dropping the supplies next to Steve he cautiously sat down beside them.

Right away Steve’s eyes opened and flashed Danny a sleepy, bed-roomy smile. “Well look who’s here- my very own private duty nurse ready to take good care of me.”

“Look who’s here yourself,” Danny shot back, trying his best to sound all business and no pleasure. He reached for the hem of Steve’s boxer briefs, “Come on, and let’s roll these up so I can change this bandage.”

Steve had a different idea.

“Hey Danno, how about we just take these off? It kinda hurts when you roll them up.”

Danny froze.

_Off?_

As in so Steve would be bare ass naked? Not a good idea- not at all. Whenever Steve got naked and Danny was around stuff happened-usually strenuous stuff. It was as inevitable as the tides. Danny remembered the warning the doc had attached to his no strenuous activity order. "In the first two weeks, until the grafts take it is extremely easy to disrupt them."

And then Steve would have to go through this all over again?

No, no and once again, no. That wasn’t going to happen. Danny swore it to himself then answered Steve, “Let’s just leave these on, babe, okay?”

Instantly Steve’s smile was replaced by one of his sad puppy dog looks. Then, to top it off he looked down at his boxer-briefs and winced.

Just a little.

Just enough.

Talk about effective nonverbal communications.

“Okay, okay - fine,” Danny said, “Here, Lift your bottom up and I’ll do the honors.” Trying to ignore the fact that his own dick was suddenly searching for a way out of his underwear, Danny hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Steve’s and eased them down over his bandaged thigh.

_Oh God._

_Focus! Just change the bandage and get him to bed._

“Okay, you lay still and let me do this.”

“Sure D.”

“Bend you knee for me, that’s it,” Danny said and then immediately regretted it.

Steve didn’t just bend his knee; he slid his foot closer to his bottom and let his leg drop sideways, giving Danny a new, much improved view of the delicious territory snaking back behind toward his ass.

“Are you trying to kill me, Steven?”

“What?”

“You heard me. I mean it. No funny stuff. Okay?”

Looking hurt Steve answered, “I’m not doing anything, Danno. I’m just trying to help.”

“Okay fine. Let’s get this over with.”

“Yeah. Let’s. I’m getting sleepy.”

“You are, are you? Good. Okay here goes.”

Danny began carefully unwinding the layers of gauze encircling Steve’s thigh. As he worked he told himself that even if the good Commander was messing with him and really wanted to do what he had no business doing –the desire wasn’t going to last for very long. He wasn’t happy about the fact; it was just true. Only a sadist could be happy about what he was about to see as soon as he got the gauze and protective dressing off Steve’s thigh. As if he was reading his mind, as soon as Danny started to coax the dressing off, Steve took a sudden deep breath and held it.

“Sorry babe, I’m trying not to hurt you.”

“I know … just do it fast. Just yank it off."

It figured. As a kid Steve probably always insisted on having his bandaids removed blitz-krieg style. “Okay fine, here goes,” Danny warned and did exactly what Steve asked him to.

“Mother fucker!” Steve screamed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You told me to do it fast.”

“I know," Steve panted, biting his lower lip. "Sorry, it just, it just surprised me. I’m… I’m okay."

“You my handsome friend are not okay but if I have anything to do with it you will be. You got that?”

Letting his head drop back against the pillow Steve closed his eyes and panted, “Yeah, I got that.”  
______~_______

  _Much later…._

 “Hey D? It sounds like the rain’s stopped. You mind opening the window on your way back?”

“Sure,” Danny said from the bathroom. Then as he flipped off the light, “But I guarantee I’ll be jumping up in the middle of the night to close it when monsoon number ninety-nine rolls in.”

“Ninety-nine?” Steve lifted his head up off the pillow just long enough to give Danny an amused frown. “And how did you come up with that?”

“Trust me it didn’t take a lot of thought. Ninety-nine is the next number after ninety-eight which is how many rainstorms we’ve already had this month.”

“Oh really?” Then after a long pause, “Wow.”

“Do not wow me.”

“I’m just surprised. I mean that would amount to what- nearly three storms a day? I guess I’ve been distracted lately; I hadn’t noticed quite that much rain.”

“Oh would you just stop. You know it’s been raining like a son of a bitch all month. I swear to God Gracie has not had one soccer practice that she actually got through without getting soaked.”

“Okay, I will admit it has been a damp September but I do seem to remember at least one or two dry days?”

“Fine, Mr. Actual Factual. So maybe it hasn’t been quite that many but it’s sure been a lot.” With a righteous huff Danny slid into bed beside Steve and got comfortable the way he always did-arching his back and shifting his hips back and forth until he found the perfect spot next to the damn near perfect, very warm body beside him. After a satisfied sigh he reached over and ran his fingers down Steve’s chest. “Don’t get me wrong, babe. I’m not complaining. I mean what’s not to love about this place with its monsoons and tsunamis and screeching birds that go at it twenty-four hours a day?” Finding Steve’s nipples and teasing his fingers lazily over them, he joked, “Hell what you have here, my friend is a veritable paradise.”

Steve didn’t move or answer. He just lay there enjoying the sensation of Danny’s fingers moving across his chest. When he finally did speak, he sounded sleepy – almost drugged, “You got tha' right Danny- this place is a paradise.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you say. I will tell you one thing, though.”

“What?”

“Well since I moved in here with you, the second time, and was actually allowed to stay put, I do find myself liking this island just a little bit more than I did.”

“Well tha's mighty… generous of you.”

“Hey! Are you falling asleep on me?”

After a deep yawn Steve answered, “Ye…ah, maybe.”

“Well good go-ahead, go to sleep. You’re gonna need your energy tomorrow.”

“Oh really?” Suddenly not sounding quite so sleepy, “And why is that?”

“Well since we were so successful at avoiding strenuous activity and yet still managing to ….uhm, enjoy ourselves, I think maybe we should investigate other non-strenuous techniques to achieve the same result.”

“So you’re going to fuck me again tomorrow?”

“I just might.”

“Good.”

“That’s it? Just good?”

Chuckling as he shifted to get comfortable, “Yeah Danny, good as in I’d very much like that and also as in good night.”

“Good night yourself you big incorrigible lug.”

“I love’ya D.”

“Yeah you too.”

_____~_____

Funny thing.

Danny was wrong.

It didn’t rain again that night and the next morning the macaw that usually announced the dawn like a card-carrying rooster was for some reason quiet.

Maybe he was so happy to see the bright sun return he gave himself a day off.

Both unexpected events meant Steve and Danny slept well past eight- Danny on his side with an arm draped protectively over Steve’s chest and Steve-because his thigh was still tender, on his back with his bandaged hands resting on his stomach. The cool breeze teasing at the curtains and wafting over them made for that delicious, drifting in and out kind of morning sleep that slowly and lazily evolved into wakefulness and then, in their case, into another round of very careful, very non- strenuous love making.

Maybe there really was such a thing as a silver lining.

_______~_________

Much earlier that night-

 Danny was in the bathroom cleaning up after changing Steve’s bandage. As he came back into the room somethng caught his eye. When he got closer- Jesus, that cock of Steve's was one hell of a reliable pain barometer. A few minutes ago when the guy had been hurting it had gone completely limp. And now look.

_No. Don’t look._

_Time for a re-direct._

“Here, take this,” he said digging a pill out of his pocket “And before you say no it’s just your antibiotic.” Steve frowned but opened his mouth and let him lay the pill on his tongue. After he dutifully drained the glass of water Danny held for him, “You know it was a lot more fun when you were feeding me beer.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Danny sounded a little distracted as he sat down next to him _. Damn there was no safe place to look_. “Hey you want to put your underwear back on?”

“In a few minutes-right now I just want to enjoy the fact my leg isn’t hurting.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“What's wrong?”

“What’s wrong is your damn cock. Christ all mighty, that thing bounces back faster than the Energizer Bunny.”

Steve frowned, looking down at himself. “Oh yeah, that.” He shrugged, “I guess my guy wants to say hello.”

“Too bad hello is about as far as this little conversation can go.”

“You don't have to remind me.” Steve snapped.

“Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?”

“Nothing.”

“Now don’t you go getting like that again.”

“I’m not getting like anything. I’m just so tired of this.”

Maybe Steve was making a play to get what he eventually got, but right then, laying there with his face turned away from Danny, everything about him seemed one hundred percent genuinely tired of the gig he stuck with.

Talk about buttons being pushed.

“Hey come on,” Danny pleaded, running his hand along Steve’s cheek and then tracing a finger over his lips, “Let me see that smile, again.”

Steve obliged but it was an unconvincing little half smile followed by a sigh. “I guess we should be going to bed.”

Okay. So when Steve’s voice went all hollow and sad like that? Well there was just about nothing Danny wouldn’t do to fix it. “Hey not so fast, maybe I just might want to do one more thing before we turn in.” He started to tease his fingers down Steve’s stomach.

“No. It’s okay.”

“What do you mean, no it’s okay?”

“I mean I don’t want you to… you know, _do me_ when I can’t do anything for you.”

Still teasing toward ground zero, Danny refused to accept it, “And why is that?”

“No Danny!” Steve lifted a hand to push Danny’s away but then remembered his doctor's warning and stopped himself. “Come on Danny. Don’t.”

“Why can't you just lay back and enjoy yourself?”

“I don’t know,” Steve shrugged, looking even more tormented, "I just can’t.”

It was true that Steve’s luscious bare body stretched out in front of him was doing a real number on Danny; his own poor dick was definitely acting up. Believe it or not he could ignore that. What he couldn’t ignore and what made him veer down the path he suddenly took was the unbearable bleakness in Steve’s voice. “Hey,” he asked, “what do mean you can’t do anything for me?”

That caught Steve up short. “Uh, much as I’d like to, it would be a little tough, D.”

“Haven’t you ever heard that necessity is the mother of invention?”

“Whoa-Danny stop that!”

“What, you don’t like this?”

 _This_ was Danny marching his thumb and forefinger along Steve’s cock. He did it without looking- absently, like he had no idea of the trouble he was causing.

“No! I mean… yes, of course I like it, but not if I’m the only one who’s going to … benefit.”

“The only one going to benefit? Oh contraire my friend. I promise you that won’t be the case. How about you relax and let me show you what I have in mind?”

“Just what… do you have in mind?”

“Maybe a little role reversal?”

“What?” Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, “Are you saying you want to… _fuck_ me?”

Still playing with Steve’s dick but keeping his eyes locked on his face, Danny nodded. "Why not? I mean you did say you had been on the receiving end a time or two didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but. Danny-stop it!”

Danny held off for a second to give Steve a chance to answer. “So how about we take a careful little trip down memory lane? I mean you liked it didn’t you?”

Okay this conversation was making a certain someone uneasy. “It was… fine. I mean it was good. I… I just like the way we do it better.”

“Well let me say I like the way we do it too babe. The thing is we need to get a little creative for a while. Danny slid down on his side and leaned in to give him a slow, deep kiss. “I’m thinking we should explore some very careful, very non-strenuous ways for both of us to take care of our basic, uh…somewhat pressing needs.” Danny squirmed when he said ‘pressing’-of course that instantly drew Steve’s eyes to the telltale bulge in his crotch.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one whose guy wants to _have a conversation_?”

“No Steven you are definitely not the only one. So how about you lay nice and still and let me help you, help us?”

Okay that cracked Steve up.

It wasn’t a full out belly laugh but it was close.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“I sorry D, I can’t help it. Even when you’re trying to talk me into letting you fuck me you do it in circles.”

“Oh I do, do I? Well I’ll show you something else I do in circles.” That's when Danny scoots down so he's in just the right neighborhood to lean in and run his tongue up and down Steve’s dick-like it was his own personal, super-sized lollipop. Looking up at him, Danny's grinning slyly and loving the way he already has him squirming, “So you want to see circles, do you?”

_It's not like he needs an answer_

Suddenly Danny is doing all kinds of wicked things to Steve’s cock-circling it with his tongue, slurping at it with his mouth and then because he knows how it kills Steve, sealing his lips around it’s crown and sucking so hard his cheeks hollow.“Ah…..hhh! Oh God, Dan…neeee! It's like Steve's been electrocuted the way he bucks up off the bed. Danny loves it. Even after he lets go of him it takes a few seconds before Steve’s voice works. When it does all he can grit out is a breathless, amazed sounding, “Shit.”

“So you liked that?”

_Another rhetorical question._

“Hold on babe, I got more where that came from,” Steve makes some sputtering sounds but Danny ignores them and jumps up off the bed. In literally seconds he shimmies out of his clothes and drops back down next to Steve. “One of us was a little over dressed,” he explains with a grin before he settles back down to business. “Hmm… it looks like you definitely liked _that_.” He runs his thumb back and forth over the tip of Steve’s dick and then brings it up to his mouth for a taste. It's just like he remembered-salty and delicious-so damn good.

“Come on, Danny,” Steve pleads but damn if he doesn't sound quite a bit less resolute. Time for more taste-testing. This time Danny opens his mouth wide and practically swallows him. Steve’s eyes roll back in his head. The way he twists and gasps goes straight to Danny’s dick; he wants to keep doing exactly what he’s doing. He knows he can have Steve coming in no time. There’s the little promise he made, though-the one about this being a two way street. He pulls back and plants a chaste kiss on the incredible cock he’s just been deep throating.

Steve frowns-justifiably confused. “Don’t worry, babe,” Danny tells him. “I just don’t want things to move too fast.” Then he slides up so he can pay some attention to Steve’s chest. He does it the way he knows drives Steve crazy-slowly and leisurely- taking his time to bit and tease each nipple into a hard nub before he wanders lower.

“You’re…kind of… killing me here,  Danny.”

Danny pauses; he's nearly to Steve’s navel. “Shhh,” he tells him, hand still moving down the treasure trail. “I’m just getting you ready for me.” Then he ducks his head down and suddenly his tongue and teeth and lips are all over Steve, mercilessly sucking and nibbling until he hears the magic words,“Please-”

It’s the hottest thing Danny’s ever heard. Steve McGarrett gasping ‘Please.’ _Shit,_ his own cock goes ballistic. He can’t rush this though, he has to make it incredible for Steve. Running his fingers down Steve’s heaving stomach and circling through the soft patch of hair below it, he whispers, “Just take it easy babe.” Then, locking eyes with Steve, “I got you.”

Okay. That pulls a really desperate sound out of Steve. He arches up off the bed, looking flat out desperate. Danny stops. What comes out of his mouth next-well he’s not even sure where it came from. “Take it easy Steve. Just hand yourself over to me-let me fuck you my way. I promise. You won’t regret it.”

Something happens.

Next thing Danny knows his naked, bandaged partner lets out a low throaty moan and settles back against the mattress. Eyes closed, arms at his sides, it’s as if he really is handing himself over.

_Holy fuck._

Danny’s breath hitches in his throat. His heart hammers in his chest.

Game on.

_Can he pull this off?_

_Hell yes._

His voice goes deeper; there’s a ‘don’t even think about it’ tone to it that wasn’t there a minute ago. He barely recognizes it as his own when he says, “Come on. Lift up for me, Steve.”

Steve’s a changed man too. He steals a wary glance at Danny then does as he’s told. Soundlessly. After Danny slides a pillow under his bottom he drops back down- breathing fast as he watches Danny.

“Spread these for me,” Danny gruffs, pressing on Steve’s good leg, helping him bend it so he’s spread wide open.

It’s not easy for an always in-command SEAL but Steve does it. When Danny runs a hand down his thigh, a tremor runs down Steve’s cheek.

“It’s okay, babe, I got you,”

 ______~______

Danny’s grabs something from the bedside table and slides in between Steve’s legs. After he squeezes out a generous amount of lube he holds his slicked fingers up making sure Steve sees them. “Okay, “ he says evenly, running his thumb back and forth over each fingertip, “time to _really_ get you ready for me.”

Steve flashes him a look he’s never seen before-swear to God it goes straight to his dick. He better be careful or he’s going to lose it before he even gets started. Time to get down to business. Steve likes it rough; he knows that. With no warning he cups his ball sack, lifting it out of the way so he can push his thumb up into him-all the way, as far as it will go.

No surprise, Steve arches up off the bed with a wild throaty grunt. He doesn’t fight Danny though; in fact his ass clenches around Danny’s thumb like it wants more.

“What do you need, baby?” Danny growls. Not letting Steve answer- feeling so fucking turned on by what he’s doing, he can barely stand it, Danny replaces his thumb with two fingers, pumping them in and out fast and hard. “Look at you opening up like that. You like this, don’t you? You like it when I fuck you open with my fingers.”

Steve’s immediate, head-back, mouth-open groan is all Danny needs to add a third finger and increase the pressure he’s applying. “That’s it,” he tells him, making sure he hits Steve’s sweet spot each time he pumps into him. “That’s the way babe.” His voice shakes just a little when he says it-for good reason. The sight of McGarrett arching up off the bed with his rock hard cock rutting in the air and his eager ass  glistening with lube is erotic as hell. _  
_

Danny knows he needs to hurry. He slows his fingers and growls,“What do you want, Steve?”

“Please…Danny.”

Twisting up against his prostate, edging him closer, “Tell me. I want to hear you say it.”

“Fuck me Danny! I want you to fuck me!” Steve groans after he says it-the groan almost morphs into a sob he’s that desperate.

“Okay here’s how we’re going to do this." Danny pulls his hand free and grabs the pillow out from under Steve. Gentle but determined he rolls him on his side-bandaged leg up-then slides in behind him. It’s pure genius. All the action is going to happen behind him-a safe distance from anything that's bandaged. Even better, since their height difference is much more pronounced in their legs; as he settles down behind Steve they’re torsos line up almost evenly. Tight up against Steve, Danny props himself on one elbow and reaches around him. “Bend this and drop it down on the bed,” he tells him, patting his top leg. As soon as Steve does it his bottom rotates into an even better fucking position. “Now push that ass of yours back toward me-come on sweetheart, give it to me." It’s like Steve is a natural the way he does exactly what he’s told to. Just to be fair, it’s like Danny’s a natural too. He lowers himself down on his side so both hands are free and spreads Steve’s ass open with one while he grabs his own straining cock with the other. Watching himself, he can hardly believe what he’s seeing as he slides his dick back and forth along Steve’s crease, getting it well-coated with lube while nearly driving McGarrett out of his mind. “Here you go, babe,” is the only warning he gives him before hollowing his buttocks and driving into him with one powerful motion.

 _Oh God !_  The feeling is unreal. Danny’s vision goes in and out of focus. He wants to start pounding into Steve but suddenly realizes he's not hearing anything. Steve is still, statue-like still and he's holding his breath. Danny freezes. Fuck! W _hat's he done?_ Then Steve exhales. Then he takes a breath-a deep, shuddery one. _Okay, game on_. He’s just getting used to having a dick spread him open. Danny knows what that's like all too well-the initial pressure and burn are frightening at first. He knows they’ll fade away soon, replaced by a delicious thrum that will start low in the balls as he batters Steve’s sweet spot. “Feel me, babe,” he husks, mouth up against Steve’s ear, belly against his slick back. “That’s it, get used to me.” Then he kisses him on the neck-sucking so hard the skin instantly purples. He does it at the same time he makes his first real thrust. Steve takes it with a loud grunt. Goosebumps dimple his backside but he presses back-inviting Danny to give him more.   _It’s pure heaven._  Danny wants to pound like mad into Steve; it takes all his strength to control himself, to check that his leg is okay , that _this-_ what he's doing _,_  is okay. “You… with me, Steve?"

“Yeah.” Steve sounds good. He takes another deep breath and then totally blows Danny away, “Come on D-harder!”

 _Died and gone to heaven? Oh yeah, like a thousand times.“_ Okay… if that’s what you want." Danny clenches his bottom and drives his dick in so deep it takes his breath away.

“Ohh…yeah-so g….good”

Danny can barely believe his ears. He reaches around, frantic to feel Steve's swollen cock. “Look at you, look how damn hard you are.” As he says it, he starts to stroke him, matching each thrust into his ass with a firm up and down stroke. Then, for good measure, he palms the tip of his cock while he grinds up against his ass . After only a few seconds he’s rewarded by a spurt-not an ooze-a spurt of pre-cum.

 “Fuck Steve. Look at you, you hungry boy.”

“Come on Danny-h…harder.”

He doesn’t know how much longer he cqn do this. This, _this_ is beyond incredible “Okay babe, you asked for it.” It's like an out of body experience. He lets go of Steve’s cock to grab his leg. He does it gently, mindful of the bandage. He wants to raise it just a little- to open him up as wide as possible. “You okay like this?” he asks. Steve nods.

Okay, now he can thrust into him deep and hard.

And he does.

_Talk about incredible._

It’s like they’re one being the way they move together- Steve arching back to take him-Danny pressing up against him, sweating and grunting as he pistons into him. Danny’s entire body goes rigid with each thrust; he bottoms out each time. Because he knows how ungodly a relentless deep fucking feels he wills himself not to come yet-to keep hammering into Steve as long as needs him. He can hear Steve starting to unravel; the noises coming from him no longer contain words. He loves seeing him like this. It’s fucking beautiful the way he’s desperate and needy-the way he needs _his_ dick so badly.  Steve’s grunts and groans as he gets closer and closer are growing throatier and more desperate. When Danny feels his own climax start to sneak up, he let’s go of Steve’s leg and reaches for his cock, “You ready?”

It’s as if the question alone hurls Steve over the edge. He grunts something unintelligable – no way can he speak. Then he goes rigid-his whole body does, like he's bracing for a bullet. It’s not that insane of a reaction-le Petit Mort is the perfect description for what awaits him.

For sure he’ll feel like he’s dying-Danny is determined to make it that good. Pressing his balls firm up against Steve’s ass, he maintains ungodly pressure on Steve’s prostate while he deftly strokes him home. He can’t be sure, but it sounds like Steve is sobbing. He is sure he feels his hot come; there's so much, some of it spillls over his hand. He wants to lap it up with his tongue but doesn’t. Seeing Steve through this is more important. The sight and sound of him being rocked by wave after wave of pleasure quickly does poor Danny in, though. He lets out a ragged bellow and throws back his head. Suddenly he’s utterly unable to do anything but snap his hips-once, then once more and then hold still while his dick spasms and shoots deep inside Steve. _Oh God_. He’s filling him; he’s breeding him-the two of them are connected by his dick and it’s the most incredible feeling he’s ever had. He could die right now and be a happy man. Tears well in his eyes as he gasps for breath. He feels close to passing out-it’s that good. 

Utter absolute exhaustion settles quickly over both of them.

They drift off almost immediately-Danny still inside Steve and Steve barely aware of the fact-he's that blissed out. It's not until later, when the rain stops, that Danny wakes up and eases himself away to go to the bathroom. It's when he's on his way back that Steve wakes and asks him to open the window, which he does. They talk awhile-silly stuff like how rainy it's been. Steve's sure Danny's exxagerating, neither of them really care. It just feels good to lay there in the dark and talk. At least for a while. Steve can only stay awake long enough to hear Danny promise he's in for more non-strenuous love making the next day  That's when the cool breeze teasing in through the open window lulls them both back to sleep. It won’t be until the sun is high in the sky that they’ll drift awake again and Danny will make good on his promise...more than once.     FIN  


End file.
